Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost's Species
Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost's Species was one of the many species created by the Okay Beings to inhabit the Shatterzone galaxy. Before the death of Pasi Palpatine in 2400s they were most often known as Holograms or Rap Ghosts. They were also known as just Ghostst, Specters, Wraiths and Poltergeists. Despite their name, all of them are not similar to Pasi Palpatine. Biology and appearance The members of this species are somewhat similar to Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost, the most famous known Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost: clear blue in appearance and only capable of physical contact with the bottoms of their feet. Behaviour The most members of this species are known to behave like Pasi Palpatine, which means that they tend to rap and be the founder and leader of The First Galactic Empire. Before Pasi's time many of the Holograms were employed as messengers or envoys for important people. The members of this species are often spooky and love to scare teenagers in forest cabins far from civilization. Status In the past there were many Holograms. Their current status is different. Though one member of this species is a highly respected leader of the First Galactic Empire, it is overall critically endangered, as Pasi Palpatine is the only known member of this species to exist at the moment, and theoretically, even be capable of existing. Technology and trade Some members of this species, such as great Rapper Skywalker & Son, are highly skilled in the use of the Rap Artifacts. In addition, it is almost certain that at least Pasi Palpatine, the sole known member of this species, knows what computers are. The Holograms were often confused with computer-generated holographic effects, but eventually King of Sweden outlawed them, calling them "dumber versions of Skype." Combat and war It is very hard to partake in wars if one is unable to interact with anything physically (expect with the bottoms of their feet). Thus the Holograms were freed from military conscription. There were a number of Holograms, though, who specialized in either kicking their enemies, or using power of Rap. Holograms are able to interact fully with each other. The conflicts between different Hologram factions aren't unheard of. About 100% of the current members of this species were involved in the Battle of New Chicago, making war an integral part of the culture of the Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost. Language Pasi Palpatine, the only known living Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost, speaks at least a half languages, one of which is mandatory Swedish. History The species has historically been a discriminated minority due to their lacking abilities in physical contact. This has made them very inefficient workers and led to very high unemployment rates among then-called-ghost populations. They were often forced to live in ruined and deserted buildings. Eventually some of them found luck on the film industry, where they actually created whole new genre, horror movies. In Eduskunta Era, many ghosts started to work as Holograms, carrying messages across space thanks to their unique properties enabling them to move faster than light. They were often made to look like the person whose message they were delivering. The richest leaders tended to have multiple hologram body doubles for urgent contacts. Holograms were also employed in service business. The most famous member of the species, Pasi Palpatine, was created when Pasi Palpatine died and was resurrected as a Rap Ghost during the Battle of New Chicago. It is a widely debated issue among Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost scholars whether other members of the species can exist. Some argue that through cloning technology, it would have been possible to create additional instances of Pasi Palpatine capable of transforming into a Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost; current research concentrates on locating the possible additional instances of Pasi Palpatine, if any. Pasi Palpatine's Rap Ghost scholars are often criticized for their completely useless choice of main subject and thus they often lack academic credibility. Most scholars agree that Pasi Palpatine's Ghost Species is, in fact, the same species as the Holograms and the Ghosts. Sources Notes and references * It is not known whether the members of this species can wear Kanohi Masks, but given that they're just some masks, it would be stupid if they could not. ** Though it is hard to use physical masks when you're intangible. I mean, the mask would just fall through your head. *** Expect if the mask is made of ghosts, too. **** But that would be unethical, though. Appearances * Episode I: The Fellowship Of Swag * Episode IV: The Last Of Space Rappers * Episode V: McDonalds Strikes Back